This invention, entitled “Retractable Stop”, was devised and invented by Mark Willard Vejnar, and relates to a new and useful type of accessory for a tailgate that may be used to effectively extend the payload area or truck bed for a pickup truck, mini-truck, or the like.
This “Retractable Stop” invention will be referred to throughout this specification and its appended claims, as a proper noun with the first letter of each word capitalized. The Retractable Stop invention may optionally be used in conjunction with an Auxiliary Tailgate, rather than a tailgate (3), i.e., a primary tailgate (3).
The term “truck” as used throughout this specification and its appended claims is intended to also refer to a pickup truck, mini-truck, or a small or medium-sized truck with either an open payload bed or a covered payload bed. The term “truck” is also intended to be broadly construed to include sport utility vehicles, multipurpose vehicles, minivans, station wagons, and trailers, where the tailgate (3) may be opened to a position that is generally parallel to the ground, as shown in the Drawing Figures.